A “smart” payment card is a type of plastic card embedded with a computer chip that stores and transacts data between users. The computer chip includes a microprocessor and memory, or only a memory chip with non-programmable logic. The data is associated with either value or information or both and is stored and processed within the card's chip. The card data is transacted via a reader that is part of a computing system. It can contain more data than a magnetic stripe card and can be programmed to reveal only the relevant information. For example, it could tell a device in a store that there is sufficient balance in an account to pay for a transaction without revealing the balance amount. Encryption techniques secure the data, and the processor allows it to be programmed for different applications. Smart cards are now widely deployed, for example, in healthcare, banking, entertainment and transportation industries. There are two general categories of smart cards: contact and contactless smart cards. A contact smart card requires insertion into a smart card reader with a direct connection to a conductive micromodule on the surface of the card. It is via these physical contact points, that transmission of commands, data, and card status takes place. A contactless card requires only close proximity to a reader. Both the reader and the card have matching radiofrequency antennas providing a contactless electromagnetic link by which the two can communicate.
The smart cards are fabricated, for example, by embedding a micro module into the plastic substrate or card. Contactless smart cards may be fabricated by laminating the antenna/chip module between top and bottom card layers. The antenna is typically 3-5 turns of very thin wire or conductive ink connected to the contactless chip.
The industrial fabrication and the properties of smart cards are subject to voluntary industry standards. A basic smart card standard is the ISO 7816 series, part 1-10. These standards are derived from the financial ID card standards and detail the physical, electrical, mechanical, and application programming interface to a contact chip card. For example, the ISO 7816-1 Standard limits the physical size of the card. The card is the ID-1 size: (85.6 mm×54.0 mm×76 mm). This is the same size as a bank credit card. The standard includes accommodation of exposure limits for a number of electromagnetic phenomena such as X-rays, UV light, electromagnetic fields, static electrical fields, and ambient temperature of the card. Furthermore, ISO 7816-1 defines the mechanical characteristics of a card (e.g., when it is bent or flexed) to make sure that plastic cards with embedded chips and antennas are manufactured in a way that guarantees flawless operation over the expected lifetime of a card.
Smart cards deployed, for example, in the payment-by-card industry, also may include features such as magnetic stripes and embossed lettering, so that the cards are operable with legacy payment infrastructure such as magnetic stripe card readers and embossed card paper imprinters that are still in use in the field. Embossing allows for textual information or designs on the card to be transferred to paper by using a simple and inexpensive device. ISO 7811 specifies the embossed marks, covering their form, size, embossing height, and positioning. Use of magnetic stripe technology advantageously reduces the flood of paper documents associated with embossing. ISO 7811 also specifies the properties of the magnetic stripe, coding techniques, and positioning.
The smart cards, may be fabricated by laminating a foil or inlay, which, for example, supports a chip and antenna, into a PVC plastic card. A laminating press may be used adjust the pressure applied to the cards. Too much pressure on a contactless inlay can break the antenna, rendering the contactless feature useless.
Consideration is now being given to ways of providing solutions for improving card fabrication. Attention is directed to reducing variations in the physical properties of the cards consistent with commonly accepted standards. In particular, attention is directed to improving standard compliance procedures.